


Princess and Knight

by SSSSSilhouette



Category: trump - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSSilhouette/pseuds/SSSSSilhouette
Summary: 公主和骑士的烂俗童话唯粉走开，略雷（Trump x XZ）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Princess and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> 踩雷不负责

这是一场义无反顾的爱。

他来到瑞秋小姐的公寓做家政一周了，低眉顺眼任劳任怨，不求什么薪酬，只求有个吃饱穿暖的地方供他容身。瑞秋也不是个刁难人的主儿，待赞赞如姐妹，下班回来还会给他捎些吃的。

赞赞手脚麻利动作熟练，简单收拾了一下屋子，就和瑞秋面对面坐在狭小的餐桌前。瑞秋翘着二郎腿边喝代餐粥边刷社交网络，赞赞托着下巴望着窗外，只觉恍若隔世——

一周前瑞秋接了个模特的活儿，摄影师人很好，双方合作愉快。早早收工之后瑞秋去酒吧喝了几杯，尔后哼着歌打道回府。

赞赞是在这时出现的。

“小姐你好，冒昧打扰你，你能救救我吗？我可以为你做很多事情，只求你收留我。”

“你是谁？我为什么要收留你？”瑞秋皱眉打量忽然冒出来的赞赞，面前的少年面容憔悴，嘴唇干裂衣衫褴褛，但这并不能掩盖他身上脆弱美丽并存的特别气质。任凭谁忽然碰到这么个人都会感到古怪。

“我也不知道为什么我会出现在这里，我什么都不记得了，只记得自己的名字叫小赞。流落街头的这两天我不敢向那些看起来不怀好意的家伙求助，好不容易见到了你，可以请求你帮帮我吗？”

面对他恳求的眼神，瑞秋陷入了沉默。

相顾无言近五分钟，赞赞的肩膀微沉，他想：大概没人愿意莫名其妙背上一个麻烦。

“我……”瑞秋呼出一口气，“你愿意给我的公寓打扫卫生吗？我可能没法支付给你理想的薪酬，但你可以暂时住在我那里。”

赞赞瞪大了眼睛，感激道：“太感谢你了，你真是个好人。”

周二，瑞秋接到经纪公司的电话，让她去试试参加环球小姐的海选，瑞秋把赞赞也带上了。

“你可能没兴趣参加这些，就当是出来逛逛吧，面试结束之后我们一起回去。”瑞秋对小赞说完这句话，就径直走向等候室。来到陌生环境的小赞有些不安，站在墙角的盆栽边左顾右盼，偶尔和其他姑娘好奇的目光对上，便匆匆低头看着地板。

忽然，大堂门口有些嘈杂，原本叽叽喳喳的姑娘们放低了声音交谈。察觉周围气氛与刚才不同，赞赞抬头望向门口。

进门的是几个西装革履的男人，他们走得不快，间或低声交谈。

“看起来像是大人物呢……”赞赞心想，“但这些人也与我无关。瑞秋什么时候能出来啊，呆在这里我浑身不自在……”

陷入脑内对话的小赞自然没有注意到其中一个鬓边微白的男人看了他一眼。

参加海选的人真的太多了，赞赞等了很久也没等到瑞秋，他感觉有些口渴，于是跑去自动售货机买水喝，正当他弯下腰伸手去拿水时，面前倏然一黑，随即失去了意识。

醒来的时候已经是黄昏时分，柔和的光从窗帘的缝隙射进来，为窗台上的摆件镀上金边。

小赞盯着摆件看了几秒，恍惚发现自己身处一个装潢奢华的房间，这里不是瑞秋的公寓！反应过来之后他不由自主生出恐惧，翻身下床之后甚至没顾上穿鞋，跑到窗边往外一看，这是栋高层公寓，周围的建筑也都是类似的高楼。小赞内心愈发慌乱，趴在窗边不住地寻找标志性景观，企图知晓自己身处何地，然而一无所获。

万般无助之时，身后传来脚步声，赞赞猛地回头，两人目光相接。

这不是今天大厦门口交谈的几个男人之一吗？他把自己带走是想做什么？

“你是谁？为什么把我带到这里来？你有什么目的？”小赞死死盯住站在他跟前的男人，用极快的语速掩饰自己的不安。

男人蹲了下来，与方才高高在上的模样全然不同，看到小赞极力克制恐惧的画面他感到有些兴奋，他手撑地板俯身慢慢靠近小赞，在他耳边轻声道：“ Miss you so much, my little princess.”

紧接着他在小赞白皙的耳后落下一吻。

小赞被吓住了，身体先于意识做出了推拒的动作，然而对方体型和自己悬殊太大，这个动作没能奏效。

“我叫Trump，别担心，我没什么恶意，你安心呆在这里就好。”说完，Trump就将小赞抱起，又将他放在楼下餐桌前的椅子上，并细心布好餐具。

小赞悄悄抬眼环视四周，这是间复式公寓，餐桌也比瑞秋家的大不少，看来掳走他的不是个普通人。而且，他那句话太奇怪了，就好像……就好像他们之间关系匪浅似的。

菜品是提前精心准备好的，用餐时两人没有丝毫言语上的交流。Trump神情闲适，小赞仍存防备之心，却也发现桌上的菜有大半都非常符合他的口味。

饭后小赞和Trump都坐在沙发上，一人随手翻看杂志一人用笔电工作，各安一隅。

“需要用浴室的话可以到楼上左数第二间房间，衣物也备好了。”Trump突然开口，小赞被惊了一下，不动声色应了句好。他没有立刻起身去洗澡，而是继续翻看腿上的杂志，脑子里一片混沌，无意识的揪着手上的死皮。

然而再怎么拖拉也得去洗澡，洗完之后他循着记忆回到今天睁眼时所处的房间，关灯锁上了门，觉得至少能够多一点安全感。

偌大的房间非常安静，小赞躺在床上翻来覆去却抵不过困意，正当他即将沉入梦境时，听到了门锁被钥匙打开的声音，一时间睡意顿消身体绷紧，紧闭双眼假装自己已经睡着了。

Trump绕到床的另一边躺了上去。

小赞装睡的样子实在太拙劣，Trump伸手搂住小赞的腰把人勾进自己怀里，熟练得像是做过一万次这个动作。

“我知道你没睡。”

轻嗅怀中之人与自己相同的沐浴乳香气，感受到他躯体止不住的战栗，Trump难以抑制这种无法言喻的满足感。

不，怎么可能满足。

遂着自己的心意咬住小赞的锁骨，单手制住他企图扒住床沿逃开的手腕，与他十指相扣，另一只手顺着脊背摩挲。Trump心潮涌动，眼眶微热，这是最熟悉的温度，是他失而复得的珍宝。

小赞一开始挣扎着想要赶快脱离Trump的钳制，可笼罩着他的气息强势中带着温柔，他无法否认这种心意相通的熟悉感，在静谧的黑暗环境中他像是喝醉了一样，逐渐放下防备。

接下来的事情顺理成章地发生了。

他们接吻，相互抚摸对方身体，用嘴相互抚慰对方的性器，渐入佳境之后是纵情享受鱼水之欢，阴茎顶弄到敏感的腺体，甬道止不住收缩，两人都没有克制自己的声音，性爱并不是什么羞耻的事情，它是人的本能，它带来的极乐无法抵御。忽高忽低的呻吟和低喘是膜拜性事的礼赞乐曲。两人肢体紧紧贴合，汗水相融，蹭皱的床单上零散布着滴落的体液，在加速抽插后两人都释放出来。似是仍不满足，相拥接吻再次共赴云雨之巅。

Trump替彼此清洗身体，两人到隔壁的房间亲昵抵足而眠。

第二天小赞异常沉默，他现存的记忆中根本不存在Trump，昨夜的欢愉又切切实实告诉他自己的记忆出现了偏差。每次想要拼凑自己的记忆都会头疼，他觉得自己被撕裂成了两个人。

Trump知道他的公主并没有回忆起从前，但也不像先前那样抵触自己，没必要把人逼得太紧。

“不需要给自己太多负担，我会带给你新的记忆，未来还很长。”

小赞仍是一言不发，绷紧的身躯悄然放松。

抛开了回忆过去的执念，Trump带着小赞去了很多地方，他们去了黄石公园，他们坐在海滩边上喝啤酒看星空，他们在落日下接吻。

这天Trump又得闲和小赞去喝下午茶，看着小赞惬意的笑容，Trump心意一动。

“想不想去一号公路飞车？”

“来得及吗？”

“我说来得及那就一定来得及，走吧我的公主。”

临时起意总是带着疯狂和令人兴奋的快感。

今天是小赞开车，他们疾驰在蜿蜒的公路上，带着燥热温度的风掠过耳边，周围景物不停变换。

“太阳快要落山了，我们等等停下来歇一会吗？”小赞笑着对Trump说，带着笑意的双眸中有金色的霞光。

“好。”

小赞想要放缓速度，不料车子的制动系统出了故障，他心中慌乱，握着方向盘的手开始颤抖，他强撑着脸上的笑容，思索着最佳的解决方案。

可是他没有办法让车子减速，心跳不断加快。

Trump也感觉到了有些不对劲，想要开口询问却发现小赞整个人都在颤抖，他轻声对小赞说：“没事的，别害怕。”

飞快的车速像是在带着两人加速奔赴死亡，小赞已经失去思考能力，他们停不下来，在车子飞出山崖的前一刻小赞怔住了，脑子里瞬间跃出无数画面，那是年少时的Trump和他自己，他的父亲是Trump家的管家，他们一同长大彼此依恋，Trump总替他解决很多麻烦。直至几个月前小赞替Trump受住仇家的安排的车祸，失去记忆销声匿迹。

小赞心想，怎么是现在想起来呢，我还没来得及和他去创造更多的美好记忆。

小赞火速解开安全带，赶在车子坠落之前凑过去亲吻Trump的面颊，对他说：“Love you so much, my dear knight. ”

既然已经无可回头，不妨牵着你奔向这场义无反顾的爱。


End file.
